Cindy teaches Jimmy martial arts
by countegor
Summary: This was my first fanfic A practical joke from Cindy ends up with Jimmy in a fight with Butch. Will Cindy be able to fix this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 1**

Lindbergh Elementary School. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl are in the hall. Sheen, as always, was going to show his new UltraLord, while Jimmy and Carl, just because he was their friend, were going to listen to him.

"Hey, guys! Guess what I'm holding behindmy back!" Sheen said.

"Tell me quickly, please! I'm allergic to surprises!" Carl screamed, nervous.

"It's my new UltraLord Action Figure!" Sheen said, as he showed up the plastic figure, in front of Jimmy and Carl's eyes. "This now comes with a flying set, an UltraLord dog, and a Barbie dress that-" he explained. Then, he paused, looking at the dress. "Hey, now wait a minute!" he yelled, holding the Barbie dress. "What's this doing here? This isn't mine!".

He shaked the dress in front of Carl's eyes.

"Don't look at me!" Carl said, trying to defend himself.

He then, shaked the dress in front of Jimmy.

"I don't play with that stuff, so don't look at me either" Jimmy said, trying to defend himself, too.

Cindy and Libby, watching the scene, tried to hold the laughing, but they both burst into a contagious one.

"Did you got a look at UltraLoser's face?" Cindy asked Libby,

"Yeah, girl, that was a good one!" Libby said, still laughing.

"And that's not all!" Cindy exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Libby asked.

"You'll see" Cindy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 2**

Sheen tossed the Barbie dress to the floor, angrily, examined carefully if there was anything more on his UltraLord and then, he decided to continue showing it up.

"Ok, as I was saying, my new UltraLord action figure comes with a...". But he was suddenly interrumpted.

"Wait! What's that sound?" Jimmy asked, turning and looking around.

"What sound, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Let me finish, please! Man!" Sheen yelled, more angry.

But Jimmy and Carl were too busy to pay attention to him. "My new UltraLord... blah... blah... blah...".

While Sheen was talking, suddenly, one of the lockers started shaking. The locker opened and a pie went flying directly to Jimmy's face. Jimmy had no time to scream and cover.Instead, heducked just in time. But the pie smacked on Butch's face. Butch removed a few strands of the pie from his face and saw Jimmy's locker opened. He scoffed and walked to Jimmy to confront him.

"_Neutron!_" Butch yelled, angrily. "You're dead! I'll see you outside at 3 PM! I'm gonna stuck you more than a pie!", he said as he showed his fist.

"But... but it's logically impossible 'cause that pie isn't mine and..." Jimmy tried to explain.

"Oh, yeah? And who's locker is that?" Butch asked, pointing to the locker where the pie came from.

"Yeah, it IS my locker, but..." Jimmy tried to say, but he was again interrupted.

"Remember, 3 PM!" Butch threatened menacingly, looking at Jimmy with a cold glare.

Cindy and Libby watched, in shock.

'_Oh, no, poor Nerdtron! And it's all my fault! I got to do something, but what?_' Cindy asked to herself, looking very concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 3**

Butch walked off, removing what he had left of the pie. Carl walked to Jimmy.

"What are you going to do, Jimmy?" Carl asked, shivering.

"I think this is the work for UltraLord! I'm gonna get my costume, see ya guys later!" Sheen said, as he ran to the boys bathroom.

"No, wait!" Jimmy yelled, trying to stop Sheen. But it was no use. "Ok, calm down! Whoever did that joke with my locker must be someone who knows me a lot and knows my combination, too" he thought, speaking out loud.

Cindy walked to Jimmy.

"I did that, Neutron" she confessed.

"You? Ok, I'm not really surprised at all... but why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because it was supposed to be funny to see a pie smacked in your face! Duh!" Cindy replied, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah" Libby said, standing beside Cindy.

"Well, now it's on Butch's face! And thanks to you, he's gonna kill me!" Jimmy snarled.

"You're a genius, remember? Why don't you invent something to get out of this?" Cindy suggested.

"Last time I did it, my Nanobots were suppose to protect me. Instead, they thought all the hole school were bullies! And I can't create something now! It's 2 PM! In an hour I'll have to meet Butch outside!" Jimmy explained.

"Do you have your Shrink Ray with you?" she asked.

"No".

"What about Goddard?".

"I can't call him, he's programmed to not to enter to school"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 4 - "Meet me after the fight"**

"Ok, what if you call Goddard outside school?".

"He can't even get any closer!".

"And what about your parents?" she suggested again.

"I'm not a baby to call my mom or my dad!" he argued.

"Yeah, that would ruin your reputation..." Cindy thought. "Ok, so... this is my fault. I'll help you. But meanwhile I'm helping you, you will have to fight Butch".

"I guess I have no choice. I'm gonna miss my face, you know" Jimmy said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll take you a picture" Cindy said, giggling.

"I'm gonna miss your face too, Jimmy" Carl supported, placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I can't even imagine how it's gonna be..." Libby said.

They all started to imagine how would be Jimmy's new face. There were no laughs at all.

"Ok, Neutron. Meet me after the fight. In my place. Around... 4 PM" Cindy said.

Jimmy sighed heavily. "I'll be there".

At 3 PM, everybody went outside the school. Jimmy and Butch were facing each other.

"Neutron, you're gonna be sooo dead! _HAHAHA_!" Butch laughed and showed up a fist.

"Here I am, Butch" Jimmy screamed. "Let's rock!".

"Come here you little...!" Butch screamed, running to Jimmy and forming his hands into claws.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 5 - "The fight"**

The fight started. Around them, all the kids from the school reunited to watch the fight, curious about how Jimmy was going to deal with the problem he had. During the battle, things weren't going too well for the boy genius. Butch was knocking Jimmy very badly, and even when he tried to get away he was very slow.

"Punch him in the face now, Jimmy! C'mon, I know you can do it!" Carl screamed to Jimmy.

Jimmy was dizzy after being hurt. "The meat ball with ridiculous hair is right...I...gotta...take..down...Butch..._now_!" he said, trying to focus on his opponent.

He breathed for a moment, and he formed his right hand into a fist and blew it directly to Butch's face. Butch got away quickly, evading the punch and all hopes that Jimmy and the classmates had. Jimmy fell to the ground. He couldn't move anymore. Butch, taking advantage of this, kicked on the stomach and then, he left, laughing.

"See ya on Monday, 3 PM! Loser! _HAHAHA!_" he warned.

Cindy, Libby and Carl helped him to stand up. Jimmy woke up, feeling a huge pain in all his body.

"Ohhhh... What happened? Why does all my body hurt? Where am I? I feel... like I would... vomit..." he said.

Cindy slapped him, and Jimmy stopped doing questions.

"Sorry, I had to do that. Are you alright?" she asked.

Jimmy grabbed his stomach and let out a heavy moan. "Just a little..." he said, as he weakly smiled.

"That was a horrible fight!" Carl said.

"Yeah, man, look at you! I fought you would never survive" Libby added.

"Yeah, but you were brave!" Cindy said.

Everyone turned their heads at Cindy. Cindy blushed. "What?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 6 - "Going to Cindy's house"**

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Cindy asked, blushing uncontrolably.

Just in time, Sheen came on scene running dressed with his UltraLord costume. Cindy sighed heavily in relief. She said goodbye to her friends and remarked to Jimmy that he had to be in her house. Jimmy nodded.

"Ok! Where's the enemy? Who want to be kicked on his butt!" Sheen yelled.

"Sheen! Stupid! The show's over!" Libby yelled.

"Oh, yeah..." he said, as he looked at Jimmy. "Man! I was too late! Are you ok, Jimmy?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda... but where were you all this time?" Jimmy asked.

"I told you! I was trying to put on my UltraLord costume! Do I look great?" Sheen asked, as he showed off proudly his costume.

"Haha! You look like a clown!" Carl laughed.

"Carl, nobody asked you!" Sheen yelled at Carl, angrily.

"Yes, you did!" Carl yelled.

Carl and Sheen started to argue, meanwhile Libby was in the middle trying to calm down their nerves. Jimmy looked at his watch, very wacked by the way. It was almost 4 PM. He pressed a button and he called his Hover Car. He hoped on it, and flew to Cindy's house. Exactly at 4 PM, he rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Hi... errr... I'm Jimmy Neutron, Cindy's neighbor" Jimmy said. Mrs. Vortex opened the door. She looked at Jimmy questioningly, from up and down. "Cindy invited me, can I come in?" he asked.

Mrs. Vortex sighed. "Ok, but if she invited you, you should have come with a better look, young man!".

Jimmy looked at himself as he realized that he didn't came in the appropiate way. His clothes were full of mud. His hair was a mess and he had a black eye. "I-I can't explain this right now...".

"Sure... sure..." Mrs. Vortex said, as she rolled her eyes. "_Cynthia!_ Jimmy, your neighbor, is here!".

"Ok, mom! I'll be right there!"

Cindy came downstairs from her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 7 - "In Cindy's house"**

"So, Neu... I mean Jimmy!" she said, giggling. "Come on in. Do you want something to drink?" she suggested.

_'He came like if he was searching for food on the trash and my daughter is offering him a soda!'_ Mrs. Vortex thought,as she sighed heavily._ 'Great! Just perfect!'_.

She tried to do a fake smile, but all she could do was to greet her teeth. "I'm going... to... the hall... if you need me... don't call me!" she said.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at her, then, theylooked at each other in confusion, and theyshrugged shoulders.

"You still got Purple Flurp, don't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well... yeah, but that will be something we'll need to use" Cindy said.

"Use?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come with me" she suggested.

Cindy grabbed Jimmy's wrist and she dragged him upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, revealing her room for the first time to Jimmy's eyes.

"Wow! So that's how the girl's rooms look like!" Jimmy said, as he kept staring with wide eyes the room.

"Sorta..." Cindy said. She blushed at the commentary. But then, she became serious. "I mean, c'mon! We only have 2 days to turn you in the best Karate fighter ever, if you want to defeat Butch once and for all, of course!".

"Karate? I'm gonna learn Karate?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"And some Tai Chi lessons, to keep balance and concentration" Cindy added.

"In 2 days only?" he asked, more surprised.

"Yeah! What's the problem with that?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I got no problem" he replied.

"Good. But before we continue, you will have to tell your parents that you will stay here for the weekend" Cindy said.

Jimmy realized. "My parents! I didn't ask them! I just got directly to your house!" he screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 8 - "Cindy taking care of Jimmy's parents"**

"I can see that..." Cindy said, looking at Jimmy from up and down.

Jimmy sighed. "Look, I wanted to get to your home at 4 PM, like you said, ok? I didn't have time for a make up" he argued.

"Really?" she said, blushing. _'Did he do that because of me?'_ she thought. "Ok, don't worry. I'll take care".

"Take care of what?" he asked.

"Tell your parents" she replied.

"Are you saying that you're coming with me?" he asked, surprised.

"That's right!" she said, as she nodded with a smile.

_'Would she do that because of me?'_ he thought, returning her smile. "Ok, let's go!".

Jimmy and Cindy went downstairs and headed to Jimmy's house. They stepped into the house to find Judy, who stopped cleaning the living room to look at Jimmy.

"James Isaac Neutron!" she yelled. "Look at you! What happened to you? And look at the time! It's 4 PM!".

"Errr... mom... well... I..." Jimmy muttered.

"Uhm...Mrs. Neutron, can I have a word with you?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, dear" Judy replied to Cindy, as sweet as posibble. "You go to your room, mister! Now! I will talk to you later" she told Jimmy.

"No, wait! We don't have time for that!" Cindy said.

"What?" Judy asked, looking at Cindy.

Cindy sat with Judy and she explained everything. From the prank in the locker to the fight with Butch.

"So, that's what happened. I'm so sorry. If I didn't do that stupid prank, Jimmy wouldn't be in this mess" Cindy explained.

Jimmy was listening to Cindy and he couldn't believe his ears.

_'Cindy is sorry?'_ he asked to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 9 - "The training begun"**

"Oh, my poor baby!" Judy said as she grabbed Jimmy and involved him into a strong hug.

"Mom!" Jimmy cried. "I can't breath... ugh!".

"Sorry.." she said, as she let him go. "Ok, I give you the permission to go with your friend. She told me she will teach you martial arts".

"Jimmy, you will need some stuff from your room like clothes, and a sleeping bag and you can take Goddard if you want to. He can eat the empty Purple Flurp cans" Cindy suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jimmy said. "Come, Goddard! Come here, boy!" he called.

Goddard rushed downstairs and barked. He stepped beside Jimmy.

"Good boy!" he said as he patted his dog. "Hey, and what about the Karate costume?" he asked Cindy.

"I got some old ones in my bedroom. When you're ready, I'll meet you outside of my house, ok?" Cindy replied. And she walked off.

After Jimmy packed all the things he needed, he said goodbye to his mother and he headed to Cindy's house. She was waiting for him. Both ran upstairs to Cindy's room. When they got there, Cindy looked for a Karate costume and handled it to Jimmy. "I hope this fit on you". And the training begun.

"First of all, you must keep your balance and concentrate. We don't have all day, so try to do your best, understand?" she asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Now watch and follow me" Cindy said.

Cindy stepped with her arms separate, her eyes closed andshe raised aleg. Jimmy tried to do the same thing but he fellto the floor.

"That's ok, it's your first time. Try it again, until you learn" she suggested.

Jimmy tried again, but he got the same result. Cindy watched him. He tried over and over. The time passed. And Jimmy became exhausted.

"Ok, let's take a break" she suggested.

She explained to him why he failed.

"Well, the problem is you can't keep balance because of your big head" she said. Jimmy gave her a warning look. "Sorry but it's true" she said, as she giggled and smiled. "We'll need to increase your strengh a bit, so you can handle the weight of your head. Then you will be able to keep balance".

"What do you suggest?" Jimmy asked.

"Practice, a lot of practice. We'll need to use this" Cindy said, showing a punching ball with the form of Jimmy's body.

"Hey!" he said, angry. "That's not funny!".

"I was mad at you, ok? That's why I asked for this ball recently" she explained.

"On the other hand, you wouldremember me every day with this. That's very nice of you" he said.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

He blushed. "Yeah... hehe...".

Jimmy and Cindy stared at each other, looking directly to each other's eyes.

"You said... you were mad about me..." Jimmy said. "So, what about now?" he asked.

"I-I think I'm crazy now!" she replied, smiling.

They leaned closer and they were about to kiss but (like always) something (had to) interrumpt them.

"Cynthia Vortex! Stop hanging around with Quasimodo and get some sleep! It's 10 PM!" Mrs. Vortex shouted.

"Quasim... _HMPH_!". As quickly as she could, Cindy put one of her hands on Jimmy's mouth.

"Don't say anything!" she said.

She removed her hand from Jimmy's mouth. "My mom is really angry with you, she let you in here just because of me. Otherwise, she would'vekick your buttand sent you to your backyard.C'mon, let's go to sleep".

Jimmy sighed and nodded. "Ok" he said.

He opened his sleeping bag and he went all the wayin.

"Good night". _'I was so close to kiss her!'_.

Cindy jumped to her bed and went all the way into the sheets.

"Good night". _'I was so close to kiss him!'_.

They closed their eyes.

_'Why always things got to be like this?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 10 - "The next day"**

Cindy woke up with the sound of the clock beeping. She saw it marked 7.30 AM. At her side, totally wrapped in the sleep bag was Jimmy. She smiled when she saw him.

"Jimmy? Wake up, it's time to practice" she said, shaking Jimmy kindly and talking to him in the most sweetest voice possible.

"No, mom, I don't wanna go to school. The other kids make fun of me. Specially, Cindy and-" Jimmy mumbled in his dreams.

Cindy rolled her eyes and she sighed heavily, and her face turned to disgust.

"Wake up, Neutron!" she screamed to his ear, as she shook him violently. "C'mon! You got to practice! Remember?".

"_HUH...?_ Oh, yeah! Sorry!" Jimmy said. "Geez! You gotta find another way to wake me up!". Cindy rolled her eyes again. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

"You have to increase your strengh punching the ball. Now let me show you how" Cindy explained.

She got up from her bed and walked to the punching ball. She punched the ball several times.

"Remember to count, ok?" she suggested. "1...(punch)...2...(punch)...3...(punch)...4...(punch)... see, it's easy? And look at my position. It's very important. Your legs have to be positioned in an angle of 90 degrees. Your hands, one protecting your chest, and the other protecting your face".

_'Wow! She's good!'_ Jimmy thought.

"Ufff...! Ok, now you try!" Cindy said.

"Ok" he said.

"I'll bring the breakfast. So, try to do your best for now" she said, as she opened the door of her room.

"I got it".

Cindy closed the door and she went downstairs. Meanwhile, Jimmy tried to punch the ball. He wasn't as fast as Cindy, but he decided to continue trying.

"1...(punch)...uff...2...(punch)...3...(punch)...4...(punch)...5...(punch)... Ok, so this is how this thing works, huh?" Jimmy said.

Cindy returned with the breakfast. She entered her room and she had a look at Jimmy.

"Good! You're doing good! Keep working! Concentrate! Never give up!" she suggested tomake Jimmy have more confidence.

"That's good stuff! Ufff...13...(punch)...14...(punch)...15...(punch)...16...(punch) _WHOA!_".

Suddenly, the punching ball returned the punch and hit Jimmy, sending him a few inches away and to the floor. Cindy rushed to help him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry... It's just me" he replied.

Meanwhile, at the Candy Bar, 10 AM, Sheen, Carl and Libby were sitting together, drinking and eating donuts. Carl, specially, eating donuts.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, and where's Cindy?" Sheen asked.

"Cindy said she's training Jimmy to become a Karate fighter... and he's going to learn Tai Chi... or something like that" Libby replied to both.

"Wow! Jimmy a Karate fighter? I got to see that!" Sheen yelled.

"Yeah, me too! Wait! Karate isn't something like chineese food?" Carl asked, confused.

"No, you fool... it's... it's... tell him, sparkling shine!" Sheen said.

"I told you not to call me like that, Sheen!" Libby warned. "Karate is a martial art, like TaeKwonDo or Kung Fu. Tai Chi is meditation. A lot of it. And with that you can increase your strengh, balance and stamina. Includes prevention of heart attacks".

Sheen and Carl looked at Libby speechless, with their mouths opened and their eyes in shock.

"Wow! How do you know all that stuff?" Sheen asked.

"I read it from a pamphlet a while ago" she said, as she blushed.

"Oh... but wait! Balance? How can Jimmy will keep balance with the size of his head?" Sheen asked.

"I'm sure Cindy will take care of that" Libby replied.

"Yeah, I hope the TaiKwonKarateFu will work on Jim" Carl said.

"No, no, it's TaeKarateKwonfused... errr... need some help here!" Sheen said.

"Tai Chi Chuan!" Libby corrected.

"You see? You don't know either!" Sheen yelled.

Libby glared at Sheen.

"What? It's the truth!"

Libby sighed heavily. "Nevermind... I say we leave the two love birds alone until Monday. I'm sure Cindy know what she's doing".

"Yeah" Sheen and Carl said in unison.

Meanwhile, after some punches to the ball, Jimmy was more confident and Cindy was watching every move he did.

"Ok, leave the punching ball. Now, let's do some stretching. Look at me" Cindy said.

She went to one of the walls in her room andraised a leg in front of it. Then, she put pressure with the weight of her body to go over her leg.

"See? This is stretching. But if you don't feel pain is because you're doing it wrong. Remember: no pain, no gain. Now you try" she explained.

Jimmy tried to do the same. But something went wrong. Extremely wrong. _TRIP!_ .

"Huh..." he said, blushing furiously. "I think I need another pants...".

Cindy burst out on an uncontrolable laughing. "Hahahaha! Oh, you look sooo funny! Let me take you a picture, please!" she begged, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny..." Jimmy said, but Cindy already took the picture with her camera.

"Libby must see this!" she squealed.

"Hey!" he said as he sighed. "You show her that later... So, this is the way I got to do this?". Jimmy imitated Cindy pressuring the weight of his body go over to his leg. "_OW! _That hurts... _OW!_".

"Good, that means you're doing it correctly! Stay like that for a couple of minutes. Later you will have to do the same with your other leg. Your legs will get used to it. And then you will do more stretching and be able to keep balance with no problems at all" she explained.

"_OW!_".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

_CHAPTER 11 - "Concentrate"_

After a few hard stretching lessons, Cindy continued teaching Jimmy.

"Ok, now sit down on the floor" she ordered. Jimmy obeyed her command. "Now, cross your legs" she said, watching him carefully. "That's right. Put your hands on your legs. And try to stay calm. Close your eyes. Don't think in anything. Don't think in your inventions, or your parents, or Goddard, or your friends, or Miss Fowl or even in your enemy. And specially don't even think in me".

Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at her, very surprised.

"It's because I'm next to you, Neutron!" she yelled. _'Phew! That was a close one!'_. "Again, close your eyes, and don't think in anything. Now relax. Let your body relax. You will feel your body less and less heavy. You feel less heavy, don't you, Jimmy?". As she said this, she opened her eyes to watch him. "Jimmy? Neutron!" she screamed.

Jimmy fell asleep.

"Wake up!" she screamed, shaking him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" he apologized, still asleep. "I felt so calm next to you". He went back to sleep.

Cindy blushed at this. "Wake up! We have no time for that! Ok, we will have to start over" she said, as she sighed. _'This will take more time than I thought'_.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 12 - "Fighting rules"**

The next day, Cindy taught Jimmy how to fight.

"Remember that your position is very important because it shows how threatening you will be over your oponent. Your arms and legs are your defense. If you want, your face can show menacing expressions, to threat and scare your oponnent more. If you let yourbody to be hit, that will mean your defense iswrong" Cindy explained, as she did the position, same as when they were using the punching ball.

"Like this?" Jimmy said, imitanting her moves.

"Good. Always look at your opponent..." she suggested, looking straight to his eyes.

"Ok".

"Put your defense hard" she suggested, as she examined Jimmy's position. "That's it".

She then examined Jimmy's legs.

"Remember to put your legs in a 90 degrees angle. Good. Now watch me" she said, posing like before. She started to jump. "Jump. Jump. Jump and relax. Breath. Inhale. Exhale. And concentrate. Look at me" she said. Jimmy watched Cindy and did the same. "Don't forget your position. Stay like this for a couple of minutes".

They jumped for a while, until Jimmy got the requiredrhytm.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Throw me a punch. To my face" she replied.

"What? Are you crazy? What if I hurt you?" he said, concerned.

"No, I'm serious. Throw me a punch. Like when you were practicing with the punching ball" she said.

Jimmy sighed. "Ok".

"Don't be sorry. Imagine that I'm Butch. You're going to punch me in the face" she told him.

Jimmy threw the punch. Cindy covered with her hands.

"See?" she said. She paused. "Oh, I forgot!".

"What happened?" he asked.

"Purple Flurp! I was going to show you what was it for!" she said.

"You're right! Wait!" he said, as he looked around. "Where's Goddard? We were supposed to use him to eat the empty Purple Flurp cans" he asked.

"My mom's taking care of him" she replied.

Jimmy got surprised at this. "Really?".

"Yeah, she told me she needed a metal grinder... or something like that" Cindy said.

"Haha, that's great!" Jimmy laughed.

"Now that we cleared up our questions, I suggest that we continue your training, ok?" Cindy said.

"Ok".

"Good!" she said, as she returned to her position. "Now, throw me a kick. To the stomach".

Jimmy also returned to his position. He threw a kick, that Cindy covered.

Meanwhile, Sheen, Carl and Libby were in front of Cindy's house door to visit them. They couldn't wait until Monday and they were very curious. Libby first pushed the doorbell.

"Hey, Carl, this is the first time we meet Cindy's house, isn't that awesome?" Sheen told Carl.

"Don't get use to it" Libby warned. "We're only here to see how Cindy and Jimmy are doing".

"I hope there's a llama in her bedroom" Carl said.

"And I hope there's an UltraLord action figure" Sheen said.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Shut up!".

Mrs. Vortex opened the door. She spotted Libby and she looked at her with a smile.

"Why, hello, Libby!" she greeted. Then, she looked at Sheen and Carl, with a face of disgust. "Are those two coming with you?".

"Yeah, sorta... We are here to see Cindy and Jimmy, can we come in?" Libby asked.

"Sure! Come on in!" Mrs. Vortex said.

"Thanks, Mrs. V!" Sheen and Carl thanked in unison.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were taking a break.

"You know... I can't figure it out how to return you this favour" Jimmy said, breathing.

"Something... will pop out of my head later" Cindy said, also breathing.

"You're such a good teacher... at this" Jimmy commented.

"You know, you're not so bad. I thought it would be hard to train you. And... I'm sorta... kinda... liking you a lot this way" Cindy said. She blushed furiously.

"I... sorta... think the same. I like you a lot..." he said. He blushed, too.

They looked straight to their eyes. They smiled, then, they leaned forward until their lips met. Just in time, Libby opened the door. "Hello-", she couldn't finish. She petrified looking at the scene. Sheen and Carl, followed her behind and looked at the scene also.

Libby took a breath before speak. "Ok... what's going on here?" she asked.

Jimmy and Cindy both startled. They pulled away too late, because Libby found out.

"Errr... nothing!" they said in unison, blushing uncontrolably.

"Yeah, right!" Libby said, as she rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 13 - "Friendly conversation"**

"Girl, can I talk to you for a second? Private?" Libby asked Cindy.

Cindy, still dazed by the kiss, nodded sheepishly. "Sure, Libby!" she said, blushing furiously. "Bye, Jimmy!" she greeted, as she waved her hand.

Jimmy, also dazed by the kiss, waved sheepishly his hand. His friends went to talk to him. Sheen got closer and moved a hand in front of his pal, but nothing happened.

"Are you alright, Jimmy? You kissed Cindy, you know!" Sheen asked, still moving his hand.

"Yeah, Jimmy. You told me we don't like girls yet" .

Jimmy snapped out from his dream land. "Guys! Guys! Calm down. I'm fine!" he said. He went back to his dream, where he remembered his first kiss with Cindy. He sighed happily. "I'm... feel... great!"

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Sheen asked.

"Oh, no! He's hippotized!" Carl cried.

"It's hypnotized!" Sheen corrected.

"Oh, yeah!" Carl said and snorted.

Libby and Cindy walked to a private room to talk. Libby moved a hand in front of Cindy, but she didn't respond. "Cindy? Are you alright, girl?".

Cindy snapped out from her dream land. She blushed, as she looked at her friend. "Yeah... I feel fine..." she said, then, she went back to her dream, remembering her first kiss with Jimmy. She sighed happily. "I'm fine, thanks for asking...".

"Girl, you're in love!" Libby squealed.

"Yeah..." Cindy said. She realized and blushed furiously, then, she looked at her friend with a face of fake disgust. "I-I mean, I don't!".

Libby looked at Cindy suspiciously. "Oh, yeah? What about that kiss?" she asked.

"Kiss? What kiss? Oh, you mean _THAT_ kiss? Oh, it was sooo cool!" Cindy mumbled in her dreams.

Meanwhile...

"...you mean _THAT_ kiss? It was sooo cool!" Jimmy mumbled.

"I think he lost his mind" Sheen suggested.

"Jimmy, have you been messing with the brain drain thingy you got in your lab?" Carl asked.

Jimmy snapped out again from his dreams. "N-No guys, I-I'm ok! Hey, anyway, thanks for coming to see me. I missed you guys!" he said, shaking hands with Sheen.

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Sheen said. He noticed Jimmy's Karate costume. "Man, you look Ultra-awesome on these! Hey, Carl, check out his muscles!" he said, examining Jimmy's muscles.

Carl examined Jimmy's muscles, too. "Wow! Jim, Cindy must be the best teacher you ever had".

Jimmy fought about it. He liked what Carl said. "Oh, yeah..." he said, dreamily. He realized what he was doing and blushed. "She taught me balance, how to punch, position, concentration, and she was about to finish teaching me to fight. But we decided to take a break".

"Yeah, and in an Ultra-crazy way!" Sheen screamed, happily.

"W-what do you mean?" Jimmy stuttered.

"C'mon, Jimmy, you lucky man, you like Cindy!" Sheen said, elbowing his friend.

Jimmy blushed furiously at this commentary. "No, I don't!". _'Yes, I do!'_.

"Your face is red as a tomato!" Carl said, laughing.

"Carl!" Jimmy shouted.

"What?" Carl asked, confused.

Meanwhile, Libby and Cindy were still talking.

"C'mon, girl, admit that you like Jimmy!" Libby said.

Cindy blushed furiously at the commentary. "No, I don't.". _'Yes, I do!'_.

"Did you teach him something or you were just kissing only?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, Libs. I taught him a lot of things and I think he's almost ready for tomorrow" she replied, relieved that her friend changed the subject.

"I hope so" Libby said, as she sighed.

"Look, thanks for coming, but I will need to keep training Jimmy. You understand, don't you?" Cindy said.

"Yeah, girl. Don't worry" Libby said, elbowing her friend and winking. "I see ya later. Bye!" she greeted.

"Bye!" Cindy greeted.

Sheen, Carl and Jimmy finished talking.

"...and I'll have to keep training with Cindy. I hope you two understand" Jimmy explained.

"Yeah, we understand. Right, Carl?" Sheen winked at Carl.

"Oh, yeah...! Uh... Jimmy, see ya later. Bye!" Carl greeted.

"Bye, Ultra-man!" Sheen greeted.

"Bye, guys!" Jimmy greeted.

Libby, Sheen and Carl left Cindy's house. Before they go, they said bye to Mrs. Vortex.

"I knew it! Cindy likes Jimmy!" Libby squealed.

"Yeah, and Jimmy likes Cindy!" Sheen yelled.

"And I like llamas! And Jimmy's mom!" Carl commented.

Sheen and Libby made faces of disgust and turned their heads at Carl.

"Errr... cookies! Jimmy's mom cookies! They're sooo good! Why don't we ask her for some?" Carl suggested.

"Good idea, fat boy!" Sheen said, patting his friend in the back.

"I guess I can eat some too. And we can tell her how Jimmy's doing" Libby said.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 14 - "Next day. Before the real fight"**

The day came. Before the real fight, in Lindbergh School, Cindy and Libby were talking.

"So... how many times did you kiss him when we left?" Libby asked.

"Like six" Cindy replied.

"Wow, girl! I knew it!" Libby squealed.

"Hey, I got something to show you! Look!" Cindy said.

She opened her backpack to reveal a photo album. She handed it to her friend.

"What is it?" Libby asked.

Cindy showed Libby the picture she took when Jimmy broke his pants when they were stretching. Libby and Cindy collapsed in laughs. Butch passed by and was really curious.

"What is that? Let me see it" Butch asked.

"Are you out of your mind? Of course not!" Cindy replied, as she put the photo album back into her backpack.

"Mind your bussiness, big bully!" Libby yelled.

"Yeah!" Cindy added.

Butch got very angry at this. "You leave me no choice".

He grabbed Cindy by her ponytail. He was going to hurt her in the face when Jimmy, who saw all the scene, ran to confront him.

"Hey! Didn't your mom teach you not to hurt the ladies?" Jimmy said, his hands crossed on his chest.

"Well, well, if it isn't the baby Neutron?" Butch said. He frowned, then, he smiled. "Ok, I'll let your girlfriend go". He tossed Cindy to the floor. "I'll see you outside, 3 PM, loser" he threatened.

"I'll be there, Butch" Jimmy said.

Butch walked off. Jimmy helped Cindy to stand up. They looked at each other in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so..." Cindy replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 15 - "Jimmy vs. Butch! Now things change!"**

At 3 PM, Jimmy and Butch were facing together again. All the kids were outside of the school building and watching. Some of them thought that Jimmy would be dead this time. And some of them, not. But Jimmy had everything under control.

"Neutron, today I feel more kind and generous" Butch said, as he looked peacefully at his fingernails. "I'll give you the chance to run away like a chicken!".

"Jimmy, sounds good! Why don't you agree and let's get out of here?" Sheen suggested.

"Yeah, Jimmy. This is a biiiig bully" Carl cried.

"Sheen! Carl! Don't worry! I'll be fine" Jimmy calmed their nerves. "Hey, Butch, I feel kind and generous too. I don't want to hurt you!" he told Butch.

"What? You? You hurting me? Haha! That's interesting!" Butch laughed.

"C'mon, Jimmy! Don't stand there and fight!" Cindy shouted.

"Yeah! C'mon, man! You can do it!" Libby shouted.

All the kids around started to cheer him up.

"Let's rock, then!" Jimmy said. He posed like he learned before. He opened his legs separated in 90 degrees angle, one hand near his chest and the other in front of his face, and his face also took a menacing look.

"Ok, Neutron, you asked for it!" Butch yelled.

He threw a punch to Jimmy. Jimmy covered.

"What? No! This can't be!" called a surprised Butch. Jimmy took advantage. He quickly moved aroundand hit him in the stomach. "_UGH!_".

Jimmy kicked Butch's face with a strong blow. Butch spitted some blood and fell to the ground in a loud thud.

"Now, Butch, are you giving up or are you ready for more?" Jimmy asked.

Butch stood up and cleaned the blood with his shirt. "Are you kidding me? I'm having fun, man! My turn!".

He quickly grabbed Jimmy by the hair and he punched him badly in the face with his left fist. Then, he threw him to the floor violently. Jimmy fell unconscious on the ground for some seconds.

"What's the matter, Neutron? That's all you have?" Butch called.

He paused and he couldn't believe his eyes when Jimmy stood up, and quickly returned to his position. "Are you saying?".

"This can't be!" Butch said.

"Now feel Jimmy Neutron's rage!".

Butch's eye twiched. "Uhh... can we talk about this?". He paused. "Uh, oh...".

Jimmy jumped higher in the skyand blowed a kick on Butch's face. Then, he punched Butch's stomach several times and he throwed him to a wall of the building, where he hurled violently. The entire school shook with the effect.

"_WOW!_" cried all the kids around.

"Are you giving up now?" Jimmy asked, looking at his opponent, menacingly, who was still hurled against the wall.

"Not yet, punk!" he said. He grabbed Jimmy's legs and suspended him into the air. "_Gotcha!_ Now I'm gonna enjoy this!".

"Oh, no! I can't move!" Jimmy cried, trying to get free.

But Butch's hands were too strong for him. Butch laughed maniacally as he squeezed Jimmy's legs.

"Urgh! I... must... get... out... of this!" he said to himself. "C'mon... think, think, _THINK_!". In a moment, the boy genius's brain was working. He thought on what Cindy said earlier about the Purple Flurp and her words, _'...that will be something we'll need to use... to use... to use'_. "Brain blast!" he shouted. He looked at Cindy, who was eating her nails from the nervousness. "Cindy! Quick! Give me a Purple Flurp! There's one in my backpack!".

"Right!" she said. She opened Jimmy's backpack and grabbed a Purple Flurp can. "Catch!" she shouted, as she threw the can to Jimmy.

Jimmy, with his only free hand, caught the can and opened it. He sprayed the liquid with the help of his watch directly to Butch's face. Butch dropped Jimmy to the ground and covered his eyes in pain. "_OW!_ I can't see!Neutron! You're dead! Where are you?" he said. He stood up and threw a punch into the air, confused.

All the kids around laughed.

"Here I am, Butch!" he said, moving on circles. "Nope, here I am!" he said, moving again. "Here I am!".

Butch continued to throw punches in the air. Jimmy quickly threw a punch to Butch's nose, causing him to fall on the ground. "I...give...up..." Butch said, before he finally fainted. The fight was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all of its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 16 - "Aftera greatfight"**

All the kids of the school congratulated Jimmy because of his efforts. Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and including Nick!

"Wow! That's was an ultra-amazing fight, man!" Sheen said, shaking hands with Jimmy.

"What a fight, Jim! Congratulations!" Carl added.

"My hero!" Cindy said, as she ran and gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek and a strong hug. "You did excellent! I'm so proud of you!".

"Butt! You're a hero, you know!" Libby said.

"Neutron, you're cool, man! Congratulations!" Nick added.

"Thank you, guys!" Jimmy replied to all of them.

All the kids raised Jimmy on their shoulders and walked him to his house. "_Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy!_" they shouted.

Meanwhile, Butch woke up after a long nap.

"Could someone call me a doctor, please! _Hello?_" he called. But he found no one around.

After receiving congratulations, Jimmy packed all his things from Cindy's house and he was about to leave. He opened the house door, put his backpack over his shouldersand walked out of the porch.

"Jimmy, wait!" Cindy called, as she ran to him, desperately.

"W-what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Y-you are leaving so soon?" she asked. "Nor a goodbye? Or perhaps a farewell?".

"Cindy, I-I couldn't do this without you" he said. "Thank you...!" he said, blushing furiously, as he shook hands with Cindy.

"Your... welcome" she said, giggling uncontrolably, and removing her hand from Jimmy's.

"Wanna to come over to the lab tomorrow? Watch a movie?" he asked, blushing more. His face was red.

"Well..." she thought to herself.

She looked deeply into his eyes. He did the same.

"H-how about after school?" he suggested, dreamily.

"I'd love to!" she replied, dreamily.

"Really? Great!" Jimmy said, jumping of joy.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then" she said.

"Yeah..." he said.

They leaned for a quick kiss and they waved goodbye. Each one returned to their respective homes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all of its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 17 - "Telling parents and friends"**

Judy and Hugh, Jimmy's parents, were in home, watching TV until their heard a door close. They turned their heads to find Jimmy safe.

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Jimmy greeted.

Goddard barked, greeting also.

"Jimbo! Son! Congratulations!" Hugh said, as he palmed his son's back. "I heard you defeated a bully! Well done!".

"Oh, my little baby!" Judy said, as she hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you! Your friend must have taught you well, didn't she?".

"Actually... errr..." Jimmy said, scratching his head. "Mom, she's more than a friend to me...". He giggled, and blushed furiously.

"Oh, I get it! Jimbo's in love, huh?" Hugh said.

Jimmy blushed more. "Dad! Don't exaggerate!".

"Ohh... I guess then my little baby is not a baby anymore..." Judy said, a little down.

Hugh laughed and patted Jimmy's head. "Jimmy, you little rascal! What are you going to do with her? What's in your plans?".

"She will come to my lab tomorrow after school, and we're going to watch some movies" he explained.

"Do you want me to be there so I can sing a ballad song? How about-" Hugh suggested, but he was interrumpted.

"No, thanks, dad! And we'll be in the lab, which has plastic windows, so I guess we will not be hearing you anyway...".

"Oh, that's ok, I understand" Hugh said. He paused. "But I was going to sing _'Duck's revenge'_!".

Jimmy shook his head. He rushed upstairswith Goddard to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, in Cindy's house...

"Night, mom!" Cindy greeted, as she started to walk upstairs to her room. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow after school I'm going to Jimmy's house".

"Jimmy? You mean the dirty kid from accross the street?" Mrs. Vortex asked, making a face of disgust.

"What? No! He's notdirty! He came like that because of a bully!" Cindy explained. "Now that he defeated that bully..." she said, as she sighed dreamily, "he invited me to a date!".

"Didn't you had this situation before? Remember when you told me he was once by the effects of a love potion that he invented..." Mrs. Vortex asked, concerned.

Cindy walked downstairs slowly, realizing that her mother had a point.

"B-but this time is different, mom, I-I swear!" she said.

Mrs. Vortex walked over to talk to her.

"How sure are you this time?" she asked.

"Well, because we... like each other... and that day we exactly... didn't" Cindy replied.

"You know I'm not going to stop you, dear, but I don't want you to come here tomorrow with your heart broken again" her mother said.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be ok" she said.

Mrs. Vortex patted her daughter's head, and she gave her an approval smile. Both mother and daughter gave a hug, and Cindy rushed upstairs to her room.

The next day in Linbergh Elementary. Things were practically normal, except maybe for Jimmy and Butch. While Jimmy was still being congratulated by his buddies, Butch received only jokes and the laugh of his classmates.

Jimmy walked inside the school, and he opened his locker with the cornerofhis eye, like in a normal day, literally,when Sheen ran over to him, desperated.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! All the school is talking about you and Cindy" he told him.

"What? H-how did they know?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"Well... I... huh..." Sheen muttered, as he looked down at his feet.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and he sighed heavily. "Sheen! This was supposed to be a secret! Now all the school knows that I'm having a date with Cindy?".

"It wasn't my fault, ok? Carl has it!" Sheen yelled.

"Carl isn't here and-" Jimmy yelled.

Suddenly, Cindy appeared from behind, interrumpting both of them.

"Hi, Nerdtron!" she said, as she winked at Jimmy. "Hey, can I talk you for a second?" she whispered to his ear.

"Yeah, sure! Bye, Sheen!" he nodded, and he waved at Sheen.

"Bye, Jimmy...!" Sheen waved, with a big knowinggrin on his face.

Jimmy and Cindy both hid in a classroom. The room was partially dark. They made sure no one was actually seeing them.

"I thought about what you said" Cindy began. "Do you remember that day you invited me to your lab the first time?".

"Yeah..." Jimmy replied, as he looked at the floor, embarrased.

Cindy looked sad. Tears fell from her eyes. "You didn't love me...".

"But... but... that day I was by the effects of my Love Potion!" Jimmy said, as he put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Don't worry, this time... I don't".

Cindy eyes widened and she smiled. "Oh! I had to make sure!" she said, as she gave him a hug. "Then I'll go to your house after school after all?".

"Hey, does your mom agree with that? Remember? Quasimodo and stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, silly!" she laughed.

She pulled him closely to her. Jimmy blushed, but that couldn't be noticed because of the dark.

"C-Cindy... I... I must confess that Sheen told everyone about us..." he said.

He could feel her more closely to his body.

Cindy sighed. "Yeah, I know that. Libby told everyone, too. That big mouth of hers!".

"Libby!" he asked suprised. Then, he sighed peacefully. "I see... Well, I guess we have nothing to worry about then".

"What do you mean?" she asked, also surprised.

"Everyone knows! Let's just act like everyone knows" he suggested.

"But what about all the jokes and stuff?" she asked.

"I got everything under control, remember? I'm a hero and a tough Karate fighter!" he explained.

"You're right!" she squealed.

Jimmy and Cindy both got out of the classroom, they took hands and they walked through the hall. All the kids around looked in shock for a while. But then, they returned on their own business, like nothing happened.

"See? That's what I was talking about" Jimmy said.

Cindy smiled and he returned her the smile.

"Bye, Jimmy!" she said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Jimmy sighed dreamily. "Bye, Cindy!" he waved, sheepishly.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all its related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

**Author's note:** Ok, as you can see, I updated and remade the hole story, so, if you want to read it againto check it out, I wouldn't mind. Some changes... now the time is inpast, there's more explanation to follow better the story, now Jimmy learns Karate andsome Tai Chi, instead of Tai Chi only and the characters aren't speaking like this were a script. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 18 - "Jimmy and Cindy's first date"**

The school day ended pretty normal and Jimmy and Cindy both walked over to Jimmy's house. They talked in the way.

"So... what movie do you want to see? I have romance, action, horror... and science" Jimmy asked.

"Science fiction?" Cindy asked, curious.

"Yeah, I forgot! I got science fiction movies too!" Jimmy said.

"Wait...! Why do you have science movies also?"she asked, confused.

"Oldies, educational, you know, that kind of stuff..."he replied. "But we don't have to see that, we're on a date, not on a science proyect".

They approached to Jimmy's clubhouse, and they stepped in front of the door. Jimmy looked at Cindy with a smile, then, he yanked a diminute hair from his head.

"Since you're my friend..." he said, as he blushed, "...and more than that... I'll show you the way in".

"I thought I knew how to enter here, but someone..." Cindy said, looking at Jimmy with a knowing glance. He gasped. "...deleted my memory".

"Errr... Ok, look. This is the way in" he said, trying to change the subject.

He placed the hair, facing the DNA scanner.

"DNA match confirmed. Welcome home, Jimmy" Jimmy's Computer VOX said.

"Thanks, VOX" Jimmy replied. He looked at Cindy with another smile. "See? Well... I-I showed you the way in, but if you want to enter sometime... you know..." he said, as he blushed, "...some visit... keep this with you".

He gave her the hair, which she grabbed it and she kindly put it in her pocket.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Ladies first" he invited, offering her to enter the clubhouse.

She thanked again, and she walked in, while Jimmy activated his House-Warm-Hologram 8000 invention. They sat on the holographic couch. Cindy looked at Jimmy's lab, and found that maybe he had made some little changes in it since the last time. The couch seemed to be more comfortable. The chimney fired warm hot air, like if there was a real one. A giant TV and a DVD player was placed in front of the couch. And luckily for her, there was no experiments around.

"Looks like you've improved this place" Cindy commented.

"Thanks... I made this just for you and me" he said. She smiled. "Oh, and it's still a prototype, so I don't know how much it's gonna still working, I think I'll shut down in a few-".

Before Jimmy could continue, the House-Warm-Hologram 8000 sent sparkles and the hologram changed to the North Pole.

"Y-y-you a-and your b-big m-m-mouth!" a frozen Cindy complained.

"I-I c-c-can f-fix that!" a frozen Jimmy replied. "V-VOX! Deactivate h-hologram n-n-now!".

At least, VOX obeyed. "Deactivating House-Warm-Hologram 8000". The ambience returned to the cold lab.

"W-wasn't t-that fun?" a frozen Jimmy asked.

A frozed Cindy glared at him.

"Errr... Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" he suggested.

"A-A-and what d-do you t-t-think?" she said, still freezing.

He laughed at her response. "You look funny. Here, take it" he said, as she handled her the cup.

Cindy drinked the coffee and, in a couple of seconds, she recovered her normal temperature.

"Wow! That was fast!" she said, amazed.

_'I hope she never find that the chocolate has a laxative, too!'_.

Cindy finished her chocolate, and she placed it on the table near the couch.

"Ok, what's in schedule?" she asked.

"How about watching a romantic movie while eating some pizza?" Jimmy suggested.

"Sounds good! But have you ordered the pizza yet?" she said.

"I don't have to, thanks to the Slumbertron 8000 fixed" he said, as he walked over to a big curtain. He pulled the curtain to reveal his invention. "I can make pizza with any flavour you want!".

"Slumbertron 8000 fixed? Does this mean you used it before?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah, a while ago, with Sheen and Carl. We had a pijama party. But something went wrong when Carl combined a story teller monster with a pizza. It won't happen again... I can assure you" he explained.

"Ok...". She blinked her eyesfor an instant, trying to suck that information. "So, how about some anchovy cheesed pizza to start?" she suggested.

"Coming up!" Jimmy said.

He pressed some buttons on the Slumbertron 8000 and the pizza was ready in a moment.

"Wow! That's service!" Cindy said, totally awestruck.

They were eating pizza and they started watching the movie 'Madame Bovary', a romantic one...

"Oh, my friends told me about this movie! The daughter of a country squire marries a doctor..." Cindy commented.

"Mmh... interesting..." Jimmy said.

"Interesting? You mean you've never seen it before?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied.

"You got to be kidding me! It's a classic!" she said, her hands over her hips.

"No, really, I've never seen it before. I got some, but only in case I invite a girl here" he explained.

"Oh... I understand" she said, as she moved closer to him.

They both watched the movie in awkward silence. Jimmy broke it, suddenly, when the movie finally came to an end.

"Cindy... I was going to a-ask you something... i-it's something very important..." Jimmy said, stuttering.

"Spill then! What is it?" Cindy ordered. _'Like I didn't know!'_.

Jimmy sighed heavily. "Ok, here we go... w-would... would you be my... my... girlfriend?" he asked.

"Jimmy!" she squealed, "Of course I would be!".

They leaned closer, very slowly, then, their lips met again, only that it was for a longer time and with no more interrumptions. When they pulled away, their faces looked red and dreamily.

"You know what...? This... is the greatest moment in my entire life!" Cindy said.

Jimmy nodded sheepishly. "I-I think the same. We should do this dates more often!" he suggested.

"Yeah..." she added.

Suddenly, Cindy's watch started to beep.

"Oh, I gotta go, sorry..." she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Wait. Can I take you home?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied.

They both got up from the couch and walked off to the door. They headed to Cindy's house.


End file.
